


Happiest Gem

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gemstuck, M/M, sustuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Cavansite, would you fuse with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Gem

“Are you sure about this, Cinnabar?” You ask him, nervously.

“Come on, don’t you trust me?” He gives you his hand to take. You frown, not completely sure this is something you should be doing.

You are both sitting in the hidden part of the mountain, where Kunzite and Jade can’t find you. While Cinnabar is playing with a weird circular thing he found while you were walking in the beach, you sit on the sand.

“I trust you!” You tell him, barely noticing how he’s blushing. “But, Jade told us…”

“That fusing is something you should only do in deadly situations.” Cinnabar mumbles, mocking Kunzite’s tone, he drops the circular thing, and sighs. You laugh because of this. “Yeah, yeah, I know…But, come one! Aren’t you even the slightest curious of how it feels?”

You roll your eyes.

“Not really.” You answer sincerely. “And I have fused!”

“What!? No way!” He sits beside you, completely interested. “You can’t be serious! You are a thousand years younger than me!”

“I’m only five hundred year younger” You reply, jokingly angry.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He waves, and keeps asking. “Who was it?”

“Well…It was when Jade destroyed Kindergarten…” You confess shyly. “In order to escape, she needed to fuse with me, and destroy it.”

“Oh.” He says, turning around. “Well, I also fused once, with Kunzite…”

“Really? “ You ask excited. “And how did it feel?”

“Weird, mostly.” He looks at the top of the mountain, where Kunzite and Jade are resting. “I didn’t really like it. It was like, completely showing myself to her…”

“You would be showing yourself completely to me too, then.” You say, giving him a teasing look.

“I know.” He answers blushing, and this time you blush too. “T-that’s why I want to fuse with you…”

“Cinnabar…” You say, smiling.

“Well, I don’t understand what’s happening, but I want to try and fuse with you, Cavansite…” He looks at the sky, like remembering the times you spent on Home World, fighting and playing, and learning…It’s seems like so long ago to you. “Maybe it’s not normal but…”

You laugh when he says this.

“Cinnabar.” You call him, he has a shocked look, but you give him a reassuring smile. “Nothing about us is normal. That’s why we left Home World. It’s ok to be weird.”

He blushes when you say this.

“You are such an idiot, Cavansite…”He looks away, but his hand is in yours. You smile to yourself, liking how the weight feels in your hand.  

“Yeah, well…” You tug his hand, and pull him so you can be cheek to cheek. “You are an idiot too!”

“Hey! I’m not an idiot!” He tries to do his ‘I’m such a cool gem.’  Act while still being cheek to cheek with you. “I’m a-“

“Dork.”

“Cool Gem.”

He glares at you when you interrupt him, but you can’t help snorting.

“You are ruining my charm.” He tells you throwing his hands like he just gave up.

“I’m sorry for ruining you glorious charm, Mister Cool Gem.” You mock him, but he just throws his head back, like the Drama Queen he is.

“Too late.” He drops his weight on you.

“ Oh come, on!” You laugh, trying to get him to stand up.

You only realise how close you faces are, when you are basically touching his lips.

It makes you heart beat faster than ever, and you internally freak out.

You stare at his eyes, it’s hard to see behind the shades.

“Cavasite…” He says softly, and you blush almost as red as his gem.

“Yeah, Cinnabar?” You stare at his lips, which only makes your heart race faster.

“Would you fuse with me?”

“Why not?” You laugh, breaking eye contact. He stands up, and walks away a little. “Ready?”

“As soon as you are, babe?” He smirks, and winks at you, but it’s difficult to take him seriously when he’s blushing so much. Your only option is to laugh.

You let out a huge sigh, and prepare yourself.

You start dancing at the soft rhythm of an upbeat piano. Happy, sweet and a little melancholic. You move your shoulders, and your hips as the music changes. As light as the wind, you move across the beach, making some jumps here and there, your arms never stop moving. It’s some kind of ballet, but rougher.

You open your eyes to see how Cinnabar is dancing. You want to laugh when he just stares at you with his mouth hanging.

“You are supposed to dance now, silly.” You say with a snort. He seems to snap out of his trance, and begins dancing.

His, is some kind of hip hop. You can almost hear the beats as he starts dancing, making the  weirdest moves. He moves his whole body, dancing like gem version of Michael Jackson.

You start dancing again, this time synching with his dancing. It mixes incredibly.

As soon as you get close enough to touch, he grabs your hand.

You laugh, when he starts doing this weird tango like moves that definitely don’t suit you, but it’s fun, so you keep dancing. You turn him around, like in ballet. He moves his feet in front, and then back, your hands, still clasped together, doing the same. You are laughing so hard, and he keeps using the stupidest moves on existence, and you keep laughing.

“Godamnit, Cavansite, I’m trying to be serious here, stop laughing.” He says in a joking serious tone, which only makes you laugh harder .

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mister Cool Gem, I’m being swept off my feet, I can barely stand.”

“I knew this was too much for you, but who am I to blame but myself.” He makes a totally dramatic pose, and you roll your eyes.

Returning to the dancing, you stare at each other, with the hugest grins you have ever had, and before you realize it you are both laughing.

It’s so fun! It didn’t feel like this when you were fusing with Jade. That time, even though it was easy and a little fun, it wasn’t something extraordinary.

But this time, you just don’t want this moment to end.

Then, he lets your weight fall, and you almost touch the ground, but he’s still holding your hands.  Your faces are almost touching, so you give him a skimo kiss.

He chuckles, and lets you come back up. He twirls you, and throws you to the air. You are laughing so hard, you barely notice. As you fall, you are laughing even more because of the adrenaline.

You are caught right before you hit him, and you see that he’s laughing too! It makes your heart swell so much, that neither of you notice, how much your gems are glowing.

When you finally calm down from all the laughing, you feel different. Incredibly more different.

You open your eyes, to see the world in a darker tone. You blink, confused.

“What’s going on?” You ask yourself, but you soon realise you are wearing Cinnabar’s shades. “We fused!”

You start laughing, because you are not Cavasite. Not at all! You are Pietersite!

The only thing you can hear is the softest piano and the softest beats mixing together, creating your own music.

“I love this…” You say looking at your hands. But then you laugh again. You can’t stop laughing!

Your name is Pietersite, and you are the happiest Gem.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this scene stuck in my head for like forever


End file.
